Bat Family
The Bat Family is a close knit group of talented vigilantes dedicated to the cause of justice and the eradication of crime. From the start, Bruce Wayne trusted a scant few with the details of his secret life, but as his crusade wore on and he realized that others shared his deeply abiding hunger for justice. Orphaned circus aerialist Dick Grayson would soon become his squire, even the daughter of James Gordon would find inspiration in the shadow of the Bat. There would be more men and women like Bruce, lost youths drawn inexorably to a higher and more noble calling. A small army of selfless vigilantes pledging devoted service to Batman and his cause. Involvement Members of the Bat Family appear frequently throughout the game in many capacities, handing out missions to players who have created hero characters, and often teaming up with new heroes, or battling new villains. With the exception of Nightwing, the Batman related vigilantes are found only in Gotham City, or in the Tech Wing of the JLA Watchtower; the assigned wing for all heroes mentored by Batman. Nightwing appears with fellow Titans members during the mission to free Raven from Trigon's control in the Metropolis SCU. Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Vendors/Taskmasters Equipment Trivia *As a duo the unity of Batman and Robin is known as "The Dynamic Duo" while the unity between the original Batgirl and Robin was known as "The Dynamite Duo". *While she is not a member of the Bat Family, Black Canary was included in an instance where Scarecrow created illusions of members of the Bat Family to attack Batwoman. *It is widely known amongst both the Hero and Villain communities that the "Bats" occupy Gotham City and don't take well to outside visitors. *In times when it is required, Batman has had other members of his family dress as him to add credibility to a ruse, confuse bystanders or simply to use as a distraction. The people who have had to pose as Batman include but are not limited to Richard Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, Jean-Paul Valley and Clark Kent. *Due either to association or involvement with Batman, groups such as the Outsiders and the Batmen of All-Nations are considered off-shots of the Bat Family group. Most particularly, Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) of Japan and Knight (Cyril Sheldrake) and Squire (Beryl Hutchinson) of England are considered distant affiliates/agents of the Family. *In the final phase of the recruitment regime, Batman has had each member of his inner circle (all Robins and Batgirls) swear an oath with him that they "will fight against crime and corruption and never swerve from the path of justice." In the cases of the Robins (Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake) the oath was sworn by candle light within the Batcave while Barbara Gordon's oath was sworn over the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne. It is unknown where Cassandra Cain's oath was held. *Due to his operations being limited to night, following the "Infinite Crisis' incident Batman employed Private Detective Jason Bard on retainer as his day-time operator. Gallery File:batcave_sentry_by_chuckdee.jpg File:batspy_design_by_chuckdee.jpg File:bathound_tech_by_chuckdee.jpg File:BatFamily1.png File:Ivy3.png File:Batfamily1.jpg File:BatFamilyTimDick.jpg File:foto_dc_universe_online.jpg File:OuterCavernBatFamily.jpg File:BatcaveRobots.jpg File:LegendsPvE.jpg See Also *Batcave *Crime Alley External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Groups Category:Bat Family